the_red_cowfandomcom-20200214-history
Lathair Lake-Town
A small town of Eilistraee worshipping Drow, who do not align themselves with the Verendar Drow, as they have turned away from the teachings of Lolth. As the second Deep Dark Drow settlement, the Drow are less well off, but still enjoy luxury and have some political power within Deep Dark dealings. Situated on and around a large underground lake, the city sits atop mossy grasses and enjoys blue floating lights on the water's surface and around the banks. Although Lathair tolerates the worship of all of the Drow Pantheon, they favour the worship of Eilistraee, which in turn grants them grief from Verendar and followers of Lolth, who foster a belief that the Drow of Lathair are weak. History The town was created when a large group of Drow left Verendar soon after its founding, these Drow chose to shun the ways of Lolth and turn to The Dark Dancer to guide them during their lowest point in History. - Leadership The traditional Drow gender roles and limitations are weaker in Lathair, resulting in a larger amount of male Drow leadership. Each house gets a say on The Lathair Council, and each house is ran by a House Leader rather than Matron Mother. All the houses vote on which house leader should become the head of the Council for the next century. The current council head is known for helping, then adopting orphaned children and refugees who are forced to flee Verendar after their houses are destroyed in house vs house conflict or after being exiled for transgressional crimes. During times of combat or invasion from Verendar, the council is tightly knit and able to repel most forces by banding together. Notable Houses on the Council Dirzxena This house is lead by Une'irae Zyne Dirzxena. A kind-hearted Drow woman who cares for orphans, refugees and exiles. The house itself focuses its efforts on the generation and production of medicines and provisions. Trade The currency in Lathair is mainly minted and traded in silver coins, although assets and goods can be traded for the equivalent value. Worship of Eilistraee Bards are well received in Lathair, mainly by the worshippers of Eilistraee, many Drow like the concept of the bard as it pleases Eilistraee as a Goddess of Song. At a certain time of year the worshippers of Eilistraee gather in The Eolian to dance and revel in her name. At this time of year an avatar of Eilistraee appears to watch on as her worshippers dance through the night. Eilistraee is said to dance along with her worshippers if the worshippers are so lucky. Lathair acts as a sort of safe haven for those that want to escape the Deep Dark, many Drow come from far around the Deep Dark to seek guidance from Eilistraee as to how they should seek the way to the surface. One of Eilistraee’s dogmas is that Drow should try to reclaim their place on the surface world and gain the respect of the other races once again. It is tough for the Drow to do so of course, but this is one of the main reasons for seeing Drow on the surface. Another dogma is to garner a peace between the Drow and the other races. Latharian Drow have a strong connection to the moonlight and many of the Eilistraee worshippers can be seen wearing or tattooing such iconography on themselves. Eilistraee worshippers have great hunting instincts, and are skilled with the sword. Eilistraee doesn’t punish those that fail to do as she teaches. Eilistraee understands that a Drow’s life is hard enough as it is and that she cares more about the intentions behind the actions rather than the results. City Districts The Moss-Groves The upper class area of Lathair, the highest point of the city where the lakes banks rise into small hills. Squat and wide capped buildings make up the architecture of most houses, and tree like plants grow due to the area’s mossy nutrients and Lathair’s glowing light. The Bylak The merchant and business area of Lathair, walkways run parallel to the lake and host tie off points for small vessels to dock when Latharians finish paddling around the lake. Examples of this district’s establishments are: * Mycelium Grocery: A store entirely dedicated to the growing and selling of a large variety of mushrooms. The store is full of damp shaded dirt filled trays growing ‘Specimens’ and is most Lathairans first stop to purchase produce for their houses. * Dye Dye Dye: A salon that can wash, dry and style hair. Offered here is a hair dye service that uses natural dyes found in the deep and around Lathair, ranging from deep blues, to fiery reds, The starkest whites to the darkest blacks. Additionally, visitors can have beads added to their hair, the beads are made from small colourful stones found in the Lake. * Xihc's Silver Den: A bordello and play house, Drow gather here to dance, drink and enjoy the company of exceptional performers. The bordello itself is constructed out of stone, and uses blue glowing lights to decorate its front. The Eolian Floating on the shore of the lake, is the temple to Eilistraee, it acts as a great audience hall. Bards and performers gather here in service to the rest of Lathair. At a special time of year a great feast is held in the Temple to Eilistraee. The revelry lasts through till the next day and is done under magical interpretations of the moon. A vast array of dancers and musicians accompany at this feast, they run the festivities and begin the event with a marvellous performance. The acolytes of Eilistraee believe it their duty to teach everyone basic swordsmanship and if a Drow wishes to learn a priest would gladly lend their expertise.